Dyskusja:Bądźmy poważni/Kandydat do serca Stefy/@comment-5509479-20170526204804
Nowa część <333 Specjalnie na nią kupiłem sb chipsy w Biedronce <3 Już lepsza byłaby Multipla XDD Dobre te chipsy <3 "Czasem oglądał po cichu "Zmierzch", ale nikt o tym nie wiedział." - aż mi się przypomniało, jak mój tata obejrzał ten film, bo myślał, że jest trochę o czym innym xDDDD Zielona cebulka, mniam <3 "Zawsze chciałem być przewodnikiem. Mogę was oprowadzić? Tak w ogóle to jestem Christian Adventure, w połowie Rumun, w połowie Węgier, trochę Austriak, Amerykanin i Chińczyk, ale moja ciocia od strony babci stryjka była z Rosji. Albo z Białorusi, nie pamiętam." - polubiłem go :D I to prążkowane (czy jak oni tam nazywają) <3 Jakiejś firmy Top Chips czy coś <3 "- Mój brat. - wycedził przez zęby. - Właściwie, to kontaktujesz się z Rogerem?" - akurat pomyślałem o Jakubie (postaci Patiego) :v SKOŃCZYŁY MI SIĘ CHIPSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Naukowiec nie czuł potrzeby, by naprostować sprawę. Zajął się swoim inatorem, robiąc z niego maszynę do waty cukrowej. Nie ważne, że nie miało to sensu. Gdyby do ciebie przyszło obce dziecko, które podałoby się za twojego wnuka i powiedziało, że wygrasz złoto dzięki wacie cukrowej, nie uwierzyłbyś?" - jasne, że bym uwierzył :) CO JA MAM TERAZ JEŚĆ?! ;((( "Widząc to, Buford poczuł, jak jego serce bije szybciej ze szczęścia. Loren natomiast wywróciła z dezaprobatą oczami, splątując ręce na piersi. Widząc to, Adventure uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco." - O, KEBAB! MOGĘ GO ZAMIAST CHIPSÓW! A NIE, ZARAZ, NIE MAM W DOMU KEBSA :( ZAMÓWIŁBYM, ALE TO TRZEBA PŁACIĆ WIĘCEJ. NO I RODZICE SĄ W DOMU D: "gdyż przy ścianie od lewej ściany" - zaraz, co? (derp) CAŁE SZCZĘŚCIE, ŻE CAŁĄ KLASĄ IDZIEMY Z OKAZJI DNIA GÓWNIARZA DZIECKA NA KEBSA, WIĘC SIĘ NAJEM <333 "- Czy pana lodówka chodzi? - zapytała Nazz, starając się powstrzymać śmiech. W odpowiedzi otrzymała głośne westchnięcie, na co kontynuowała. - WIĘC ZŁAP JĄ ŻEBY NIE UCIEKŁA!" - #klasyk "- Po to dzwonię. - wycedziła przez zęby, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Żarty telefoniczne robi się ludziom, których się nie lubi." - albo nieznajomym na wycieczkach. Aż przypomniała mi się zielona szkoła w podstawówce <3 Postanowiliśmy zadzwonić pod jakiś numer z billboard'u - ktoś dom sprzedawał. Jakiś malutki. Mój kolega zadzwonił i powiedział, że chce kupić ten dom dla siebie, żony i ósemki dzieci. Kobieta po drugiej stronie powiedziała, że to nieśmieszne i zadzwoni na policję. Wystraszony się rozłączył. Ale najlepsze jest to, że był tak wystraszony, że poprosiłem kolegę za nami, by zadzwonił ze swojego tel i damskim głosem powiedział, że to syn dzwonił i za niego przeprosił. Nie nabrała się i też go postraszyła policją. Ale on się tym nie przejął za bardzo, jedynie kolega obok mnie był jakiś spięty XD ALE NIE ZAPOMNĘ JEGO MINY, GDY WYSIADALIŚMY Z AUTOKARU, A TAM POLICJA STAŁA xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD "- O, to ja chcę być kelnerką! - wtrąciła Nazz. - Jestem do tego stworzona. Gdy klienci nie patrzą, zjadam ich jedzenie." - #UrodzonaKelnerka <3 "Tayler już miał to zignorować, jednak w porę zrozumiał sens tych słów. Każdy łysieje. Każdy." - JA TEŻ?! OCH, NIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111ONEONEONE " Ale chyba są wyjątki od tej reguły, nie?! - Czy ja wiem? Jedyny mężczyzna z mojej rodziny, który nie wyłysiał, to mój wujek. - słysząc to, Tayler odetchnął z ulgą. - Ale on umarł, gdy miał dziesięć lat." - nwm czemu, ale rozwaliło mnie to XD "Czy Austria wygra Eurowizję?" - skoro akcja opka dzieje się w 2001r., to znam odpowiedź B) Wygrają w 2014, ale ich reprezentant/ka to niezbyt ciekawa postać XDD Ale piosenka bardzo mi się podoba, aż ją chyba włączę <3 "A kogo obchodzi Eurowizja?" - MNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Agę. "- Jesteś medium? - Co? Nie, nie pracuję w mediach." - <3333 "- Aż mi się przypomniało jak poznałem twoją matkę. To była cudowna noc w komisariacie, ale ostatecznie odebrali nas rodzice. Było warto spisać na szybko jej dane personalne, gdy policjant nie patrzył. - Mama mówiła, że poznaliście się w bibliotece. - Mówiła też, że jej rodzice pobłogosławili nas na nowej drodze życia, a tak na prawdę, to rzucali we mnie bigosem." - ciekawe małżeństwo <3333 Czasami współczuję Tayler'owi :/ "W końcu, jeżeli Stefa umrze, nie będzie miał kim się zachwycać." - jak to nie? W "Balladynie" Filon zakochał się w zwłokach Aliny, to tutaj też może XDD "Flynnówna zmarszczyła brwi. Jej kuzyn do reszty zwariował. Nie miała jednak nic do stracenia. Nie myśląc długo, rzuciła kamień tak, że minął grupę kanibali. Zainteresowani tubylcy, słysząc świst, momentalnie pognali w stronę dźwięku." - tak samo z chipsami w szkole - zaszeleścisz paczką i już wszyscy lecą :v Skoro mowa o chipsach - JUŻ DAWNO TEMU SKOŃCZYŁY MI SIĘ CHIPSY!!!!!!!! Z czytaniem zeszło mi się jakieś 3h (bo rozmowy na czacie i 2x z/w). Ale warto było, bo bardzo spodobała mi się ta część <33333